Hertschplatt
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Die Sendung HERZBLATT dürfte eigentlich bekannt sein... Oder?


**Hertschplatt **

**Disclaimer: Keiner der Typen in der Story gehört mir! Nur die Idee an sich. Ach ja: Und ich verdien kein Geld damit (leider, aber Spenden werden gern entgegengenommen! ggg)! **

**Warnings: Total durchgeknallt! Ansonsten: Keine Warnung! **

**Summary:** **Herzblatt - kennt doch schließlich jeder, oder? Also: Wo ist das Problem? - ggg - **

20.15 Uhr ARD – Die Herzblatt-Musik beginnt, die Showbühne geht auf, Rudi Carrell taucht strahlend auf, streicht sich eine silberglänzende Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und begrüßt das Publikum mit umwerfendem holländischem Dialekt:

„Schönen guten Abend, hallooo – willkommen zu einer ganz beschonderen Hertschplatt-Zendung!"

Immer weiter lächeln, nicht anmerken lassen, dass der Zahnarzt das letzte Mal nicht vernünftig gearbeitet hat! Schießt ihm durch den Kopf, aber „CUT" rufen geht nicht, weil diese Sendung live ist! Sondersendung! Samstagabend! Best-Zeit! Also be a star, bleib dem Dschungel fern und zieh dein Ding durch, Rudi! Wozu ist man Superstar!

„Wir haben cheute eine ganz beschondere Sendung!"

Rudi nickt bestimmt in die Kamera.

„Und zwar begrüßen Sie mit mir unschere erschten Kandidaten!"

Musik erklingt, drei Stühle werden nach vorn auf die Bühne gerollt.

Links: Aragorn

In der Mitte: Boromir

Rechts: Legolas

Alle drei werden kurz in Großaufnahme gezeigt. Legolas zeigt ein scheues Lächeln. Aragorn hat eine gesetzte Miene aufgesetzt – eines Königs würdig. Boromir ist immer noch sauer, weil er weit Besseres zu tun hatte, als bei so einer albernen Sendung mitzumachen. Dieses Treffen bei Elrond war schon nervend, aber das hier und die ganzen Kameras machen ihn doch etwas nervös. Und Legolas? Legolas ist zufrieden, dass seine Frisur sitzt, dass seine Nase nicht gepudert werden musste und die Maskenbildnerin sich äußerst positiv zu seinem Outfit geäußert hat, olivgrün und hellbraun wären genau seine Töne!

Rudi bezieht nun Position neben den drei Herzblatt-Kandidaten. Er lächelt breit.

„Hallooo und hertschlich willkommen bei Hertschplatt!"

Lächeln, Rudi, lächeln, formt der Kameramann wortlos, fällt überhaupt nicht auf!

Rudi nickt beruhigt.

„Wir haben hier als erschtes Aragorn, den König von Gondor, richtig?"

Aragorn neigt nur leicht den Kopf und nickt andeutungsweise, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme erklärt:

„Das ist richtig, ja."

Rudi nickt zufrieden.

„Und Aragorn – möchtescht du unscherem Publikum irgendetwas schagen, bevor die Schpiel beginnt?"

Aragorn setzt zum Sprechen an, grübelt einen Moment und erklärt dann:

„Die Weisheit der Menschen ist groß genug, dass sie selbst herausfinden werden, was gut für sie ist!"

Rudi stutzt kurz, während Legolas andeutungsweise applaudiert. Nur Boromir verdreht leicht genervt die Augen. Dann nickt auch Rudi zufrieden.

„Das ist scher schön gesagt, wirklich, vielen Dank, Aragorn!"

Der lächelt gütig und Rudi wendet sich an Boromir.

„Und hier haben wir Boromir, Schohn von Gondor, leider nickt König, aber..."

Er bricht beim Blick von Boromir ab, wirft einen raschen Blick auf sein Merkkärtchen in der Hand und fährt fort:

„Aber ein tapferer Krüger... ähm, Krieger, der sich im Kampf bewährt hat! Boromir, möchtest du unsch etwas darüber erzählen?"

„Nein!"

Boromir verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Rudi zwinkert irritiert, bekommt aber blitzschnell die Nachricht auf seinem versteckt sitzenden Ohr-Mikro, dass er einfach mit Legolas weitermachen soll.

„Okay. Dann kommen wir alscho zu Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf. Grünblatt! Ein hübscher Name, hat er etwas tschu bedeuten?"

Legolas legt die ebenmäßige Stirn leicht in Falten und fährt sich rasch mit der Zunge über die Lippen, was ein synchrones Aufstöhnen der weiblichen Fans im Publikum verursacht und ihn kurz irritiert hochschauen, dann aber strahlen lässt. Erst danach wendet er sich an Rudi.

„Nun, es bedeutet grünes Blatt."

Wieder schaut er rasch ins Publikum. Wieder werden erste sehnsüchtige Seufzer laut und erste „Legolas"-Fähnchen werden geschwenkt.

Rudi runzelt die Stirn, nickt aber.

„Ah ja. Gut. Scher schön! Wollen wir anfangen? Ja? Gut!"

Er wartet den Applaus des Publikums ab und marschiert dann hinter die herzförmige rote Trennwand.

„Dann kommt hier unschere Kandidatin, die ihr Heeeeeertschplatt schucht!"

Rudi deutet mit großer Geste neben sich, und schon kommt ein überirdisch schönes Wesen im weißen Kleid auf die Bühne geschwebt. Lange blonde Haare, strahlendblaue Augen, ein samtenes Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie lächelt freundlich und nimmt dann in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung elegant auf dem Hocker Platz. Rudi lächelt sie strahlend an.

„Alscho hier haben wir unschere Kandidatin, die wir hier einfach mal Greta nennen. Ischt das in Ordnung für dich, Gal... ähm, Greta?"

Greta nickt nur, immer noch samten lächelnd. Rudi bezieht neben ihr Position und nickt ihr auffordernd zu.

„Dann bitte, Greta... deine erschten Fragen, bitte!"

Sie lächelt und wendet sich der herzförmigen Trennwand zu.

„Kandidat 1: Du kommst in mein Reich, ich sehe dich an und du merkst, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann. Was tust du?"

Aragorn legt den Kopf schief und grübelt für einen Moment. Dann holt er tief Luft und nickt langsam.

„Ich werde meinen Blick vor dir verneigen und mich schämen, solche Gedanken zu haben, die eines Mannes, eines Königs wie mir nicht würdig sind!"

Greta lächelt geschmeichelt.

„Vielen Dank. Kandidat 2..."

Noch während sie weiterspricht, sieht man, wie Boromir die Augen verdreht und ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelt.

„Kandidat 2: Was tust du in dieser Situation?"

Boromir schaut zur Trennwand hinüber. Er scheint zu überlegen, wie viel Schwerthiebe es benötigt, aus der Wand Brennholz zu machen, reißt sich dann aber doch zusammen.

„Was ich tue? Was ich in so einer Situation tun würde?"

Er lacht kurz auf.

„Was glaubst du denn, hm? Dass ich mit weinerliche Stimme auch meinen Blick senke und tunlichst versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und mich dafür in den Arsch treten könnte, dass es mir nicht gelingt? Wer bin ich denn, he? Um mal eins klar zu stellen, ja?"

Boromir verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, will sich zurücklehnen und merkt gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass er nur auf einem Hocker und nicht auf einem Stuhl sitzt und unterlässt es lieber.

„Ich bin hier, weil mein PR-Agent gesagt hat, es wäre ne tolle Idee und würde mein Image ein bisschen aufpolieren! Und weil ich hoffe, dass ich so vielleicht auch mal ein Mädel abkriege und sie sich nicht alle nur an die Schulter von diesem Gondor-Möchtegern-König werfen!"

Greta zwinkert ein bisschen irritiert, bedankt sich aber dennoch lächelnd für die Antwort, bevor sie sich an den letzten Kandidaten wendet.

„Kandidat Nummer 3: Was tust du, wenn du bemerkst, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann?"

Legolas räuspert sich und versucht, sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren, was ihm sichtlich schwer fällt, da er immer wieder vom weiblichen Teil des Publikums und ihre „Legolas"-Rufe gestört wird. Doch schließlich nimmt er einen erneuten Anlauf für seine Antwort:

„Meine liebe Greta, es wäre für mich eine große Ehre, meine Gedanken vor dir zu offenbaren, sie in deine Hände zu legen und zu hoffen, dass du sie als das annimmst, was ich bereit bin, dir zu geben: meine innersten Werte, meine Gefühle, mein Herz, meine Liebe!"

Er lächelt strahlend, die ersten Mädels im Publikum sinken in Ohnmacht und werden von den Kabelträgern unauffällig aus dem Saal getragen.

Auch Greta lächelt sichtlich geschmeichelt.

Rudi nickt zufrieden.

„Normalerweise haben wir ja unschere Schuschi hier, die alles noch einmal tschuschammen fasst. Aber sie ist leider krank und daher..."

Ein langgezogenes „Oooooooooooch" von den Zuschauern unterbricht ihn und er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Aber dafür geht es viel schneller weiter, nickt wahr? Greta, dann kommen wir jetscht tschu deiner tschweiten Frage!"

Während er ihr zunickt, verflucht er weiter seinen Zahnarzt, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass seine Aussprache immer schlechter wird, doch der Regie-Assistent versichert ihm via Kopfhörer, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei.

Derweil nickt Greta und wendet sich an Boromir.

„Kandidat 2... nehmen wir mal an, du gewinnst und bist mein Herzblatt. Was glaubst du, was mir an dir am besten gefällt?"

„An mir?"

Boromir grinst und schaut an sich herab. Sein Grinsen wird noch breiter.

„Ich glaube, dass du dich am meisten dafür begeisterst, was grad zwischen meinen Beinen hängt, ca. 25 cm lang ist und besonders liebt, geblasen zu werden!"

Er ignoriert das erstaunte „AAAAHHH" des Publikums und das aufkommende Pfeifen und hält kurz das Horn von Gondor hoch, was an seinem Gürtel hängt.

Greta reißt entgeistert die Augen auf. Sie ist sekundenlang wie gelähmt, bevor sie kurz aufkichert, sich räuspert, mehrmals zwinkert, sich nochmals räuspert und dann mit ihren Fragen weitermacht:

„Kandidat 2... ähm, 3! Kandidat 3, äh, ja... ähm, was... äh..."

Sie schließt kurz die Augen und man hört sie leise bis Drei zählen, bevor sie sich erneut räuspert und wiederholt:

„Kandidat 3, was beeindruckt mich an dich... ähm, dir am meisten, wenn du vor mir stehst?"

Legolas, der gerade mit ein paar Mädels aus der ersten Publikumsreihe flirtet, zuckt zusammen, als Boromir ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammt.

„Sie meint dich!"

„Was? Oh! Ja, natürlich!"

Legolas reißt sich zusammen.

„Wie war doch gleich die Frage nochmal?"

Geduldig wiederholt Greta:

„Was beeindruckt dich am meisten an mir... nein, ähm, was beeindruckt mich am meisten, wenn du vor mir stehst?"

Legolas holt tief Luft.

„Ich glaube..."

Er bricht ab, weil das Gekreische sich von der ersten Reihe hin weiter nach hinten ausbreitet, lächelt verlegen und winkt kurz ins Publikum, bevor er antwortet:

„Ich glaube, dass es meine inneren Werte sind, die dich beeindrucken werden. Meine innere Ruhe, meine Intelligenz und meine Gelassenheit, die beinah sprichwörtlich ist!"

„LEGOLAS, ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR!" schreit in dem Moment ein Mädchen aus der 4. Reihe und sofort fallen mindestens fünf andere weibliche und ein männliches Wesen mit ins Geschrei ein.

Legolas lächelt ein bisschen gequält und winkt kopfschüttelnd ab, ein kleines verlegenes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Greta, die das Ganze leicht irritiert mit angehört hat, wendet sich nun an Aragorn.

„Und Kandidat Nummer 1... was glaubst du, was mich an dir am meisten fasziniert?"

Der nickt langsam. Grübelt für einen Moment, der sich länger und länger auszudehnen scheint. Schließlich – nach scheinbar unendlichen 67 Sekunden, holt er tief Luft.

„Faszination ist nicht das, was die Basis an einer Beziehung, einer Freundschaft, einer Ehe sein sollte! Es ist der Moment der Verschmelzung zweier Seelen, wie zwei Farben, die ineinander verlaufen. Du bist das Blau, ich wär das Gelb, zusammen würden wir ein Grün ergeben, ein Grün, das die Hoffnung eines Grashalmes wiedergibt, das sich zaghaft den ersten frühlingshaften Sonnenstrahlen entgegenreckt und..."

„Danke!" unterbricht ihn Rudi, der soeben erfahren hat, dass sich die nachfolgenden Sendungen bereits um 68 Sekunden verschieben werden. Aragorn schaut zwar etwas irritiert über die Störung, ist aber als König von Gondor weitaus Schlimmeres gewöhnt und schweigt daher königlich-geduldig.

Rudi wirft Greta einen Blick zu, dass sie zur dritten und letzten Frage kommen kann. Sie nickt.

„Kommen wir also zur letzten Frage. Kandidat 3: Wenn du dir Kandidat 1 ansiehst..."

Greta macht eine kleine Pause, damit sich Kandidat 3 auch ja Kandidat 1 genau anschauen kann.

„Was glaubst du, sagt er gewöhnlich, um eine Frau... ja, abzuschleppen?"

Legolas, der sich vorgebeugt hat, um Aragorn besser sehen zu können, wird bei seinen Beobachtungen erneut gestört, als die Kabelträger eine Menschenschlange bilden, um die weiblichen Fans daran zu hindern, die Bühne zu stürmen. Sein verlegenes Lächeln erhitzt die Gemüter nur noch mehr, so dass kaum noch seine Antwort zu verstehen ist.

Auch Rudi runzelt die Stirn.

„Könnten wir deine Antwort bitte noch einmal hören, Kandidat Einsch?"

Legolas legt eine Hand hinter sein spitzes Ohr, hört durch das Fan-Gekreische den Wunsch von Rudi und erhebt gerade seine Stimme, als erneut ein Teenie kreischt:

„Legolas, ich liebe dich!"

Der lächelt geschmeichelt und reagiert ganz spontan, indem er zurückruft:

„Du bist nett, wirklich, aber im Moment kann ich nicht..."

Der Rest geht erneut unter. Greta reißt derweil kurz die Augen auf. So einen Anmach-Spruch scheint sie nicht erwartet zu haben, da sie sekundenlang recht verwirrt wirkt. Doch dann hat sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Kandidat 1 – was glaubst du, würde Kandidat 2 zu mir sagen, um mich zu überreden, mit ihm in sein Haus zu gehen?"

Aragorn wendet leicht den Kopf und mustert Boromir lange, der tief Luft holt und den Blick erwidert. Schließlich erklärt Aragorn mit einem tiefen Seufzer:

„Zu meinem größten Bedauern muß ich sagen, dass ich vermute, er würde Euch gar nicht erst fragen, sondern Euch einfach packen, über seine Schulter werfen und irgendwo hintragen, um Euch dort einfach auf den Boden zu werfen und sich zu nehmen, wonach es ihn begehrt!"

Greta wirft Rudi einen kurzen Blick zu, lächelt leicht und kommt dann zu ihrer letzten Frage:

„Und Kandidat 2 – wenn du dir Kandidat 3 ansiehst, wie würde er eine Frau ansprechen, um ihr Herz zu gewinnen?"

Boromir wendet den Kopf, um Legolas anzusehen. In dem Moment wird der gerade von zwei Fans, die es geschafft haben, die Kabelträger-Reihe zu durchbrechen, vom Hocker gezogen und zu Boden geknutscht.

Für einen Moment taucht Legolas' Kopf aus dem Knäuel am Boden auf.

„HILFE, HILFE, sie wollen mich..."

Er wird wieder herunter gezogen, kämpft sich aber erneut hoch.

„HELFT MIR DOCH! HILFE, SIE GREIFEN MIR AN MEINEN..."

Erneut verschwindet er zwischen den anderen Körpern. Sekundenlang beobachtet Boromir die Szene mit amüsiertem Lächeln, dann schaut er in Richtung Trennwand und grinst breit:

„Lady, ich will dir echt deine Hoffnungen nicht nehmen, aber wieso bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass er ‚ne Frau ansprechen würde? Ich meine, auch wenn er um Hilfe schreit, aber ich hab ihn eben auch lächeln sehen!"

Das ist der Moment, wo Greta entgeistert aufjapst und Aragorn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet, wie die männlichen Fans anfangen, an Legolas' Sachen herumzufummeln und Anstalten machen, ihn auszuziehen.

Bevor jedoch jemand Anderes eingreifen kann, schwingt sich Boromir vom Hocker, packt einen der Fans mit der linken Hand, den anderen mit der rechten und zerrt sie von Legolas weg. Der rappelt sich leicht derangiert und mit verlegenem Lächeln auf.

„Vielen Dank! Ich dachte wirklich schon, ich wäre verloren!"

„Nicht doch!"

Boromir schubst die beiden jungen Kerle in Richtung Ausgang und klopft Legolas freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, dann nimmt er wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz.

Rudi, der die ganze Zeit mit seinem Kopfhörer zu kämpfen hatte und sekundenlang befürchtete, neben seinem Gebiß auch noch die Kontrolle über sein Gehör verloren zu haben, meldet sich jetzt wieder zu Wort.

„Scho, das war's! Greta, du hast deine drei Kandidaten nun gehört. Für wen möchtescht du dich nun entscheiden? Kandidat 1, der dich in königlichem Grün niemals einfach auf die Erde werfen würde? Oder Kandidat 2, der mit seinen 25 cm nicht nur auf Frauen zu stehen scheint, weil ihm das schein PR-Agent geraten hat? Oder Kandidat Nummer 3, der tschwar nicht immer kann, aber dafür scheine inneren Werte immer voll unter Kontrolle hat? Nun, Greta, auf wen scholl deine Wahl fallen?"

Fragend schaut Rudi Greta an. Die überlegt und lächelt schließlich.

„Ich wähle Kandidat Nummer 2!"

Während Aragorn nach Luft schnappt und Legolas Boromir mit einem Mal mit ganz anderen Augen anschaut, erhebt der sich bereits und tritt mit ungläubigem Grinsen auf die Trennwand zu. Auch Greta erhebt sich erwartungsvoll und stellt sich auf ihre Seite der Wand.

Rudi bezieht Position. Mit schicksalsschwerer Stimme erklärt er laut:

„Und hier ischt hiiiiiiiiiiier Heeeeeertschplatt!"

Die Trennwand beginnt sich zur Seite zu schieben. Weiter und weiter. Und schließlich stehen sich Boromir und Greta gegenüber. Und während sie ihn aus großen Augen anschaut und kaum weiß, wo sie zuerst hinschauen soll, um nicht auf das 25 cm lange Horn zu starren, ergreift Boromir die Gelegenheit und tut das, was jeder Mann mit dieser Frau tun würde! Er macht einen raschen Schritt auf sie zu, legt einen Arm um ihre Taille, den anderen um ihre Schulter, beugt sie ein Stück zurück und sich über sie und knutscht sie gnadenlos zu Boden.

Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden wird für die Fernsehzuschauer eingeblendet: DIE NACHFOLGENDEN SENDUNGEN VERSCHIEBEN SICH AUF UNBESTIMMTE ZEIT UND SIND FÜR ZUSCHAUER UNTER 16 JAHREN NICHT GEEIGNET!

Doch dann mischt sich Rudi – dieser Spielverderber! (Anmerkung der Autorin) – ein.

„So, nachdem du nun hein Hertschplatt gewählt hascht – dasch hier ischt Boromir. Und dasch hier ischt Galadriel. Und wenn hier kurtsch aufhören würdet, heusch zu küschen, könnte ich heusch heure Briefumschläge scheigen..."

Unauffällig fährt Rudi mit der Zunge an seinen Zähnen entlang. Scheiß Zahnarzt! Aber tatsächlich trennt sich nun das Pärchen, Boromir tritt an Rudis linke Seite, Galadriel-Greta an seine rechte. Und während Rudi noch die drei Briefumschläge hin und her wedelt, greift Boromir zu und zieht einen heraus, greift zu seinem Säbel, trennt ihn sauber auf, zieht einen Zettel hervor und beginnt vorzulesen:

„Sie fliegen mit dem Herzblatt-Hubschrauber nach... WAS?"

Er stutzt, wird kreidebleich und schwankt einen Moment. Der Umschlag fällt aus seinen Händen und er ringt nach Luft.

„Fliegen? Hubschrauber? Oh nein! Nein! Niemals! In so ein Ding steig ich nicht nochmal, das reichte mir schon damals, als ich neben Legolas saß und mich in seinen Oberschenkel krallte, weil mir so furchtbar schlecht war und ich kotzen musste und... nein, sorry, Lady, aber das ist nichts für mich! Tut mir echt leid!"

Boromir greift an Rudi vorbei, schüttelt nochmals kräftig Galadriel's Hand und grinst verlegen.

„Aber bevor ich noch mal in so ein Ding steige, verzicht ich lieber drauf! Und ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob wir überhaupt in der Kiste landen oder nicht! Und das ist mir die Sache dann doch nicht wert! Tut mir leid, aber... vielleicht klappt's ja beim nächsten Mal!"

Er grinst noch einmal, dann dreht er sich hastig um und will die Bühne verlassen. Doch schon stürzen Legolas und Aragorn auf ihn zu.

Galadriel seufzt erleichtert auf. Die beiden werden ihn bekehren, ihm gut zureden. Ganz gewiß, da ist sie sich sicher! Sie ahnt es. Nein! Nein, sie WEISS es! Schließlich kann sie nicht umsonst Gedanken lesen. Und während sie sich schon mit einem kleinen glücklichen Lächeln an Rudi wendet, um den geschockten Moderator zu beruhigen, hört sie hinter sich Boromir, wie er gerade zu den beiden anderen Männern sagt:

„Ja, ihr habt recht! Die Zeit mit euch war die beste, die ich je hatte und ich liebe euch auch!"

Mit einem Keuchen dreht sie sich noch einmal zu den Männern um, sieht, wie alle Drei in einer innigen Umarmung versinken und eng umschlungen das Studio verlassen. Fassungslos schaut sie sich dann wieder zu Rudi um.

„Und... und... was jetzt?"

Der grinst verlegen und räuspert sich.

„Wir schehen hann in der nächschten Woche nicht hur, wie sisch unschere drei Freunde miteinander beim Hubschrauberflug und auf dem Reiher... ähm, Reiterhof vergnügt haben... nein, dann darf isch Schie auch wieder begrüschen und schagen „Hier ischt Hier Hertschpla..." ooohh..."

Und während die Kamera dicht ranzoomt, erkennt man nur noch, wie sich Rudi bückt und mit verlegenem Grinsen sein Gebiß aufhebt und mit leerem Mund nuschelt:

"Ich hünsche Hienen hoch heinen hunderchönen Habend!"

**ENDE**

_Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf diese absurde Idee gekommen bin! Aber mit einem Mal war sie da - ich hab sie eingefangen und das Ergebnis, das habt ihr grad gelesen! - ggg - Reviews?_


End file.
